1. Field
Methods and apparatus consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for generating a video packet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer technologies and wired and wireless communication technologies have rapidly developed to increase the quality of digital video content. Applications and programs for reproducing high quality digital video content have been additionally proposed for wired and wireless communication systems, and accordingly, demands for a high quality digital video content service are increasing.
However, since a bandwidth of a network for transmitting video content is limited, a method of efficiently transmitting high-volume video content is required.